


In Rainbows Tour '09 Drabbles: Mexico

by IT_GIRL_RH



Series: In Rainbows Tour '09 Drabbles [1]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship, M/M, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-18
Updated: 2009-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IT_GIRL_RH/pseuds/IT_GIRL_RH
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the '09 In Rainbows tour in Mexico.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 18th, 2009

**Thozzie in Mexico**

They finally made it back to the hotel. The media circus was unexpected, even after a 15 year absence.

Colin sighed loudly, threw his bags on the bed, and collapsed facedown next to them. “I can’t go on tonight.” His voice muffled.

“I’M the drama queen. If anyone is collapsing on the bed it’s me.” Thom said, collapsing on the bed.

Colin flung his arm around Thom without moving anything else. “I’m even too tired to shag.”

“We’re never too tired to shag. We’re Radiohead.”

“You’re right.”

They shagged each other senseless and put on a great show later, too.

 

**Thedlin in Mexico I**

“The answer is still NO.”

“Have you thought about it at all?”

“Yes. Every time I wank. The answer is still NO.”

“Did you even ask him if HE was interested?”

“No, Ed. I didn’t.”

“Colin! Why not? You said you would.”

“No. I said ‘I’d think about it’ just to shut you up the last time you brought up this insane idea.”

“Insane!? We love threesomes.”

“Ed… it would be like a Great Dane fucking a Chihuahua.”

“TWO Chihuahuas. You’re not much taller. Plus, we are in Mexico: Dejar que los buenos tiempos.”

“Vale, mi pequeño repollo.”

“Gracias!”

 

**Thedlin in Mexico II**

“So, Colin just talked to me.”

“Yeah? About what?” He inhaled.

“He said it was your idea…”

“Oh… right... THAT.”

“Yeah. THAT.”

*grin*

*twitch*

“So, ya into it?”

“Yeah! Of course, mate! But I'll have to ask Jonny, first.”

“You’re sooo his bitch.”

“I’m… not… nobody’s bitch! You… Bitch!”

“Yeah. You are. It’s ok. I’m totally Colin’s bitch.”

“I thought he was your bitch.”

“Naw. I’m just tall.” He exhaled a little smoke ring. “I’m totally his bitch.”

“I can’t wait till you’re MY bitch.”

“Am I gonna be your bitch? How fun.”

“You have NO idea.”

“I can’t wait.”

 

**Edny in Mexico**

“I’m sorry about Thom.”

“Don’t be. I’m not.”

“He treats you like shit, Jonny.”

“Not always.”

“Often enough! If you want, I’ll have a talk with him.”

“No don’t.”

“But, Jonny…. It makes me so mad! If I was your boyfriend I would never treat you like that! I’d treat you like… well, how you should be treated! You deserve so much better.”

“Aww. Eddie, that’s so sweet. But it’s fine. Really.”

“He was nice to you, Jonny. Now he treats you like an old manky whore.”

“I know! It took me ages to train him properly… he’s very stubborn.”


End file.
